yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 219
"In the Name of the Pharaoh", known as "In the Name of the Pharaoh!!" in the Japanese version, is the two hundred and nineteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on August 25, 2004 and in the US in May 6, 2006. Summary Yugi & Friends to the Rescue! * It seems as if Zorc has finally triumphed: all of the Pharaoh's Priests are gone, his troops have deserted him, and the city is in ruins. : Pharaoh: "The Light of hope... That's right! I can't give up now! For those who believed in me... For the sake of the companions who fought alongside me...!" : Zorc Necrophades: "Fool. You have not noticed it as of yet? The thing which spreads and gives me unending power is the humans themselves!" : Pharaoh: "What?" : Zorc Necrophades: "To recognize his own existence within the light... we have had to look at the Dark we project: our own shadows! By losing to the Dark, humans throw away their own existences! They keep on repeating their destruction forever! That is their instinct, something which has lead them since ancient times!" : Pharaoh: "Shut up...!" : Zorc Necrophades: "Then, with my power, I shall create a Dark World! And I shall show these pathetic humans eternal hell!" : Pharaoh: "SHUT UP!" :* He collapses into the ground. : Zorc Necrophades: "Pharaoh! Regret your sins and fall into eternal Dark!" : Pharaoh: "I... can't allow myself to be killed here... PARTNER!" * Just then, Yugi and his friends come "flying" about back from the Pharaoh's tomb. And they possess the knowledge of the Pharaoh's name!! ** Zorc attacks them but they dodge the attack. Then, the Riders appear on the horizon again. ** Yugi busts out his Duel Disk and Summons Mahad/"Dark Magician". ** Joey Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". ** Tristan Summons "Super Roboyarou". ** Téa Summons "Fire Sorcerer". * The Riders turn into flying Undead-like Monsters. They are dispatched by the monsters summoned by Yugi & Co. However they immediately reappear and keep regenerating. Blow 'Em Up. * Suddenly, "Dark Magician Girl" appears! She's been summoned by Mana! She and Mahad/"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl" remain to battle the Riders, while Yugi & his friends land to help out the Pharaoh. ** Mahad/"Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl" synchronize for a simultaneous Magic Wave on Zorc, but it doesn't even graze him. He counter-attacks immediately and the two Spellcaster Monsters just narrowly dodge it. * Yugi & his friends want to tell the Pharaoh his name, but there's a problem: it was written in ancient hieroglyphics so they could not interpret its meaning. Meanwhile Zorc continues to attack, having realized what's going on. ** Joey orders "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to Attack with Black Fire Balls. ** Tristan attacks with "Super Roboyarou". *** Zorc counter-attacks and destroys both "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Super Roboyarou". Instead of losing "BA", Joey and Tristan lose Life Points equal to their monsters attack points (Joey: 4000 → 1600 Life Points) (Tristan: 4000 → 2800 Life Points). *** Zorc also attacks & destroys Téa's "Fire Sorcerer" (Téa: 4000 → 3000 Life Points). * Mahad/"Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl" combine again for a simultaneous Magic Wave on Zorc, giving it all their power. Zorc still stands tall. ** Zorc's counter-attack wipes out Mahad/"Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl". Yugi and Mana lose Life Points/BA (Yugi Muto: 4000 → 1500 Life Points); Mana is K.O.'ed. Enter "The Creator God of Light" * Just then, Téa realizes how they can help the Pharaoh remember his name. She bets that if they concentrate hard enough, they can make the hieroglyphic symbols appear on the Cartouche around his neck. ** It works: the symbols start to appear, but not fast enough before Zorc can unleash another attack! *** Just then however, Seto Kaiba regains consciousness and activates "Ring of Defense": it absorbs Zorc's Attack and gives Yugi & the others just enough time to complete the Pharaoh's Cartouche. : Pharaoh: "Now... The seal of the Name of the Pharaoh is broken! My name is... ATEM!" : Aknamkanon: (in spirit) "Son! Justice shall come along with the name of the Gods!" : Pharaoh Atem: "Father!" : Aknamkanon: "The Pharaoh is also a God! In the name of the Pharaoh, you rule the 3 mystical beasts!" * With that, Pharaoh Atem Summons "Obelisk", "Slifer" and "Ra": their statue forms transformed by Zorc are revived. Their powers comes from Yugi's own Deck. ** The Pharaoh then merges the three Gods together to form "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty". Its shining light attack gets rid of Zorc Necrophades and Yami Bakura once and for all! * Forward in the future the world returns to normal. The Last Step in the Pharaoh's Destiny : Joey Wheeler: "We did it!" : Yugi Muto: "We've defeated Zorc!" : Pharaoh Atem: "Indeed." : Tristan Taylor: "I believed that if it was Yugi we were talking 'bout, he'd be able to do it!" : Téa Gardner: "Are those wounds alright, Yu---?" * They all realize they've made a slip of the tongue. : Tristan Taylor: "... That's right." : Joey Wheeler: "Ya ain't 'Yugi' anymore!" : Yugi Muto: "I can't call you 'my other me' anymore..." : Pharaoh Atem: "No. You can keep on calling me like you always did." : Téa Gardner: "No. Atem... That's your real name." : Pharaoh Atem: "My true..."" : The Creator God of Light, Horakhty: "Atem! 3,000 years ago thou were unable to defeat Zorc with only your own power." : Pharaoh Atem: "Horakhty..." : The Creator God of Light, Horakhty: "At that time, thou chose to seal thy own self along with Zorc. But, when Zorc has been revived, thou were... You have some friends to protect thee and some companions to support thy. That was the only manner in which you gathered the power to defeat Zorc. The strength of just one is not enough. When the power of everyone is gathered, all becomes possible." * Horakhty vanishes into the air. : Pharaoh Atem(thinking): "Atem... That's a weird sensation... Until now, I'd shared the name 'Yuugi' along with aibou... But now it's different." : Pharaoh Atem: "Atem... That's... my name." : Yugi Muto(thinking): "That's the proof that I'm no one else but me and that you're a whole person. Even if I feel a bit lonely, I'm glad of you." The Pharaoh's Departure: Priest King Seto! * The rebuilding of the Egyptian capital can finally begin. The Pharaoh and Priest Seto (resurrected from his stone-like status) look on the repairs from the Royal Palace's balcony. : Pharaoh Atem: "The Dark has disappeared. But... The price to pay for it has been too high... And some irreplaceable lives have been lost... All that remains now for the living ones is to carry on that light and move into the future... Seto." : Priest Seto: "Yes, my King!" : Pharaoh Atem: "I want to entrust something to you. Succeed my reign and become the new Pharaoh." : Priest Seto: "Huh!? Right now... What are thou getting at?" : Pharaoh Atem: "Become the new Pharaoh." : Priest Seto: "What are thou starting to say all of a sudden?! For just what sake have we risked our lives?" : Pharaoh Atem: "I can't stay any longer in this world." : Pharaoh Atem(thinking): "From this point on, I have no memories. I don't exist anymore in this world." : Pharaoh Atem: "There's no time left. I have no choice but to depart." * Atem's body starts to turn transparent as if to reinforce his thoughts. : Priest Seto: "Pharaoh...! Thy body...!" : Pharaoh Atem: "Seto! When you were being possessed by the Great Dark Priest, until the end, you didn't lose the Light of your soul! You triumphed over the Dark in a splendid manner." : Priest Seto: "The Light of the soul...!" : Pharaoh Atem: "I'm handing over to you the proof of being the Pharaoh; this Millennium Pendant! From now on, you're the new Pharaoh with the duty to rebuild this nation!" : Priest Seto: "Pharaoh...!" * Seto picks it up. : Pharaoh Atem: "I'm counting on you, Seto." :* With that, Pharaoh Atem's body becomes translucent. He, Yugi and their friends "fly up" towards the inverted pyramid in the sky, to return to the "real world". Mana waves "sayounara" to them with tears on her eyes and keeps on calling Atem "prince". Seto looks at the skies and reflects upon the duty which has been given to him: an image of the "White Dragon" accompanies him. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.